


Travolto dalla passione dei gemelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, age-gap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Clint scoprirà quanto sanno essere 'demoni tentatori' i gemelli Maximoff.





	Travolto dalla passione dei gemelli

**Author's Note:**

> [FANDOM]: MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: Wanda/Clint/Pietro| Avvisi: Twincest; Threesome; Age-gap| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 710

Travolto dalla passione dei gemelli

Era la terza notte in cui Clint non riusciva a dormire al centro d'addestramento Avengers.

Si alzò, deciso a sgranchire le gambe nella speranza di mettere ordine fra i suoi pensieri, turbati da Loki, Ultron e gli eventi successivi.

Pietro era sopravvissuto per miracolo, suo figlio poco più che un neonato...

Si fermò con le orecchie ben tese.

Da dietro una porta si udivano gemiti inequivocabili.

Si fermò ad ascoltare e picchiò sull'uscio:

"Potete contenere l'affetto? Vi si sente fino all'altro capo del corridoio!". La stanza era quella dei gemelli.

Il gemito di Pietro, per quanto soffocato, fu inequivocabile e i rumori successivi fecero comprendere che i due si stavano ingegnando per dare un certo ordine e celare quello che stavano facendo.

"Sono abbastanza vecchio da sapere come le passate, le nottate" disse Barton e provò a ruotare la maniglia "… e voi abbastanza presi da non chiudere, sembra..."

Trovò Wanda ancora stesa ignuda sul letto e Pietro intento a nascondere i vestiti sporchi sotto al letto.

"Allora sei meno lento di quanto pensassi" disse quest'ultimo.

"Sono più esperto, la velocità non è sempre tutto" rispose Clint e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. "Quelli li porto io in lavanderia, se volete" disse mentre si sforzava deliberatamente di non guardare Wanda e le sue pallide forme di donna, la sua pelle a contrasto coi capelli scuri e le labbra rosse di morsi e baci.

Pietro si stese accanto alla sorella e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Secondo me sei meno esperto di quanto tu voglia far credere... Non ci denuncerai?" domandò.

"Il fatto che l'incesto esuli dai miei principi morali non implica che voi stiate facendo qualcosa senza il consenso reciproco e siete adulti" rispose Clint. "Non vi denuncerò, in sintesi" disse e coprì entrambi col lenzuolo in un gesto vagamente paterno, ma, quando la sua mano sfiorò Pietro, lo sentì scattare e reagire.

Entrambi i due giovani erano ancora tesi ed eccitati.

Clint si sentì tirare sul letto e Pietro lo bloccò sotto di sé.

"Qualcuno ha bisogno di affetto..." notò Wanda divertita infilando la mano sotto la maglia di Barton. "Ci fai un po' di compagnia...?"

Pietro aiutò la sorella a mettersi sotto di lui e morse il labbro inferiore di Clint.

"Dai, paparino, insegnaci cos'hai imparato in tutti questi anni. Tra tre figli e una vedova nera" lo invogliò.

Wanda bloccò Clint con la magia e lo spogliò, gli succhiò il lobo dell'orecchio. "Daddy, insegnaci..." chiese mielosa.

Clint se avesse potuto si sarebbe sdoppiato volentieri per godere appieno sia della mano di Wanda, intenta ad accarezzarlo e stimolare la sua erezione, a baciargli il collo, sia di Pietro, a cui decise di avvinghiarsi più saldamente, leccandogli il petto e mordendolo, torturandolo lentamente prima di arrivare ai punti sensibili.

Aveva le mani legate dalla magia, ma sapeva essere creativo.

Pietro rimase vivamente sorpreso da quello che Clint sapeva inventarsi, ma non dimenticava di prestare attenzione anche alla gemella.

Wanda era eccitata quanto Pietro dalla presenza di Clint e pareva che a lui piacesse la sua mano, che usò per accarezzargli il solco fra i glutei e stringerglieli.

Wanda scese a mordere e baciare il fianco di Barton che vedeva dalla sua prospettiva, mentre Clint e Pietro si sfregavano e cercavano in modo più rude e urgente.

Pietro prese Wanda con una sola profonda spinta mentre si concedeva a Clint.

Pietro aveva rischiato di perdere il controllo sulla supervelocità per il piacere, ma i poteri della sorella riusciva a placare il suo corpo come la sua mente.

Il rapporto si consumò condividendo in tre attenzioni, emozioni e sensazioni fisiche.

Per Clint fu talmente coinvolgente che per un istante dubitò di averlo vissuto davvero.

"Come è stato, daddy?" domandò Wanda riprendendo fiato e accarezzandogli i capelli.

Pietro attendeva la risposta con la stessa trepidazione della sorella.

"Se mi chiamate daddy di nuovo non mi alzo più" disse Clint a occhi chiusi, baciò la guancia a Pietro" credevo di essere per un attimo vittima di un incantesimo talmente siete potenti voi due".

"Io e mia sorella siamo le facce della stessa medaglia, due rivoluzionari e sappi che l'incantesimo è solo all'inizio" promise Pietro.

La risata di Wanda risuonò, facendo capire a Clint che non avevano nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

 


End file.
